1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a co-precipitation reactor and methods of manufacturing a positive electrode active material precursor for a secondary battery using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, a variety of portable electronic information communication devices such as camcorders, mobile phones, laptops, and personal digital assistants (PDAs) are available due to the rapid growth of the electronic, communication, and computer industries. As secondary batteries have been used to supply power to such devices, research on secondary batteries that can be miniaturized and have small thickness, weight, high capacity, and high performance has been performed.
From among the secondary batteries, lithium secondary batteries have been widely used as the main driving power supply for portable electronic information communication device due to their small weight and high energy density. A lithium-ion secondary battery includes a positive electrode, a negative electrode, an electrolyte providing a moving path of lithium ions between the positive electrode and the negative electrode, and a separator. The positive electrode may include a lithium oxide and the negative electrode may include carbon compounds. The lithium-ion secondary battery may generate electrical energy by an oxidation-reduction reaction generated during insertion and extraction of lithium ions in/from the positive electrode and the negative electrode while the lithium ions pass through the electrolyte towards the negative electrode. In order to manufacture the positive electrode active material used in the lithium-ion secondary battery, a multicomponent metal oxide including nickel, cobalt, and manganese, or nickel, cobalt, and aluminum is desirable as a precursor of the positive electrode active material. Although various methods of manufacturing a multicomponent metal oxide positive electrode active material precursor have been proposed, an improved method is desired.